1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus which can perform test printing to output only apart of image data included in a print job and subsequently print the rest of the image data, a method for controlling the image forming apparatus, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, copying apparatuses have a function referred to as test copy. Test copy includes initially outputting only a part of a copy job that includes a plurality of number of copies, and visually checking the output to see whether job settings such as a staple position and image processing settings are as intended. If the job settings are proper, the rest of the copies are output subsequently. Image forming apparatuses including printers and multifunction peripherals have a function referred to as test printing, which includes executing only a part of a print job and executing the rest later.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 7-299936 discusses a technique for performing test printing on a sheet different from one specified by a job.
Recent image forming apparatuses have improved in processing speed, and become capable of mass page printing such as variable data printing (VDP) and transaction printing. For example, a VDP job produces outputs customized to respective customers to whom the output prints are delivered. A single VDP job includes a large number of pages, and typically, the number of copies of the job is one.
Test printing that can be carried out by the conventional technology includes initially printing a part of a plurality of copies, checking the output, and subsequently printing the rest. In other words, the conventional technology implements test printing when printing a plurality of copies. It is therefore difficult to perform test printing on a VDP job, which is typically a single-copy output.